Uchιhα Aττяαcτιoи
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Y aunque aquella mención innecesaria le sentó como una patada en el culo. Había sido un gran día y seguramente, se pondría aún mejor. [SαsυHιиα] [AU] [Oиє-Shστ]


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsυ|Hιиα. » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ. » **Words**: 1554 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: T

* * *

**Uch**ιhα Aττ**яαc**τιo**и**

...

**E**se día, Sasuke se sentía... diferente.

Todo empezó cuando se miró al espejo y simplemente se sintió... atractivo. Lo que aumentó su confianza más de lo habitual. También influyó el comentario que agregó su madre mientras la familia degustaba el desayuno: «¡Qué guapo que se ha puesto mi crío! Oh, estoy tan orgullosa»

Así que el joven Uchiha salió de su casa con la comisura de sus labios levemente elevada. Ya que, por mucho que los demás creyesen tener argumentos sólidos para especular sobre su vanidad; Sasuke Uchiha regularmente se mantiene al margen de todo, inclusive su apariencia, claro, sin alcanzar a desmerencerla, pero no acude al espejo más de lo justo y necesario.

A las ocho de la mañana tuvo clase de álgebra, en donde le entregaron el resultado de una prueba parcial: se había sacado el máximo, nota que nadie de su clase pudo alcanzar. Obviamente, le restó importancia a los elogios que sus compañeros le dedicaban haciéndose el indiferente. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo, en el centro; su orgullo palpitaba contento.

A las diez, durante el receso, una compañera le confesó que se sentía sexualmente atraída hacia él. Dijo, completamente extasiada: «Tú sabes, los Uchiha tienen su encanto.» Y el resto de las chicas asintieron: «Oh, sí, están que arden» o «Tienen ese aire elegante y peligroso que resulta demasiado sensual» Hn, despistadas. No les atendía tan violentamente como acostumbra sólo porque no dejaría que nada arruinara su buen humor. Así que una sonrisa ligera siguió dibujándose en su rostro durante el resto del día.

A las doce del día se sentó a disfrutar de su almuerzo, junto con su mejor amigo y compañero de clases: Naruto Uzumaki, quién, por haber comido hasta hartarse el día anterior en aquel concurso de comer ramen, se sentía tremendamente lleno, imposibilitado incluso de comer el obentō ligero y nutritivo que traía consigo; no dudó en regalarle al Uchiha la comida que su madre le había preparado. Y, para satisfacción de este último, estaba completamente deliciosa ¡Hasta traía tomatitos!. Increíble.

A las tres el chico ya estaba convencido de que el día era perfecto y que nada podía salir mal. Y no se equivocaba: pasó a realizar un ejercicio en el pizarrón en clase de Física, y lo hizo tan bien y tan rápido que su profesor lo felicitó muy conforme y sereno, sin escándalos innesesarios. Y a las cinco de la tarde se enteró que al día siguiente no tendría clases, dado que los profesores tenían unas reuniones oficiales.

Así que a las seis de las tarde, Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del colegio sonriente y de buen humor. Todo a su alrededor era agradable y tranquilo, y no había señal alguna de las chicas que siempre le persiguen. En verdad es su día de suerte. Pero, aún así, faltaba algo. ¿Qué sería?

Entró a la Sala de Informática, en donde él era encargado, saludando con cortesía, a pesar de tener que realizar un trabajo tedioso: examinar algunos ordenadores en busca Malware, actualizar los Software y finalmente apagar todos los equipos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, dejando a un lado su portafolios escolar.

La única persona que estaba en la sala no le respondió.

—No, n-no puede ser ¿Por qué me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué? —La chica sostenía el pequeño dispositivo en su mano, mirándolo con impotencia.

—Uh... um, ¿Hinata? —le preguntó Sasuke—. Anda, ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

—¡E-es el Pen Drive! El ordenador ha apuntado que tiene un virus y... y no lo a querido abrir, y Asuma-sensei me... me a exigido urgentemente que pasara estos archivos... Ay.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decirle que dejara de hacer tanto drama, pero se detuvo en la figura de su amiga y todo otro pensamiento quedó anulado.

La conocía desde que tenía aproximadamente doce años y había crecido mucho desde entonces. No era particularmente una chica a quién le gustase mostrar sus atributos, pero al contemplarla con atención se podían reconocer las curvas suaves y evidentes de su cuerpo joven. Jesús. Se inclinó un poco, sólo para disimular.

Estaba ella tan desalineada y concentrada en su problema informático, que no notó que la falda del uniforme se le había subido demasiado y que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña, pero interesante parte de su cremoso muslo.

Además estaba, claro, el hecho de conocer qué había más allá de esos enormes ojos nacarados. Sabía que había un alma capaz de entenderlo a la perfección, alguien que no le pediría que le «contara» lo que estaba pensando, alguien que podría ver más del noventa por ciento de las cosas que tenía para mostrar, más allá de su atractivo físico y talento natural para todo, a diferencia del resto del mundo.

Y no era esa la primera vez que él notaba todo lo que podía unirlo a Hinata Hyūga, no, lo había pensando repetidamente en bastantes ocasiones. Sin embargo, esta vez, más que una fantasía tonta parecía una posibilidad a considerar. Después de todo, se sentía más confiado que nunca y capaz de lograr ir más allá.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —El chico reaccionó al ser nombrado—. Ah... Um, ¿Te, pasa algo? Te... te me has quedado mirando.

Él desvío la mirada sonrojando levemente, sintiéndose descubierto. Qué guapa. No espera. Concéntrate. Eres un hombre Sasuke.

—No es nada —aseguró taciturno acercándose a ella—. Te ayudaré con eso.

Lo intentó, pero no prestó mucha atención a la tarea.

—Lo... lo he probado en todos los equipos um —informó Hinata mordiendo sus labios un segundo—. Y, am, no anduvo en, en ninguno.

El Uchiha tampoco lo logró y Hinata se sonrojó violentamente mordiendo sus labios y poniéndose rígida, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos. Sasuke la contempló embelesado. Al demonio, era adorable.

Siguió sonrojándose y dentro de sí comenzó una lucha interna. ¿Sí o no? Nada podía salir mal ese día; ¿Pero si la racha de buena suerte ya se había terminado? ¿Y si la hacia sentir mal y perdía una amistad valiosa por una estupidez?

Y luego habló la otra parte de su cerebro: «El que no arriesga no gana, y además, eres genial Sasuke, y esta niñachicamujer no puede ser más difícil que un ejercicio de Física o un complicado algoritmo»

Así que se armó de valor y decidió arriesgarse: —Ya lo solucionaremos, Hinata —intentó tranquilizarla—. Igualmente, si no lo logramos, quizás... podríamos probar cómo se llevan mi Pendrive y tu puerto USB.

La joven se giró hacia él y respondió al acto: —Pe-pero Sasuke-kun eso... eso no tiene sentido, porque um, los, los archivos están en el pendrive del sensei y yo er, y yo no traje mi lap... top —La comprensión la asaltó mientras terminaba la frase, cuya claridad la incitó a cruzar las manos sobre su pecho al tiempo que se ruborizaba, los ojos blancos completamente abiertos de la impresión—. O-Oh.

Sasuke, sonrojado y pidiendo internamente que la suerte siguiera de su lado; comenzó a hacer una tarea al azar para así disimular su nerviosismo. Y para su sorpresa, Hinata soltó una risita divertida.

—Ah, um, lo-lo siento, es... es sólo que... creo que, que es lo más vulgar que te he escuchado decir Sasuke-kun —Y luego siguió concentrada en el pendrive, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El Uchiha se decepcionó un poco al darse cuenta de que la chica había tomado el comentario sólo como una broma ocasional.

—Hyūga...

—¿S-si?

Él lo dudó un instante. Quizás debería dejar que las cosas pasaran y listo, como si hubiese sido sólo un impulso del momento. Pero por otro lado, tenía tantas ganas y estaba tan seguro ¿Cuándo se repetiría un día así? ¿Cuándo se sentiría tan bienaventurado y de buen humor como en aquella jornada? Así que tomó una decisión.

—A ver, ¿cómo lo digo? —Ella lo observó, expectante—. Ya. Pon atención. Hace tiempo que... tienes... la máxima prioridad en mi lista de procesos.

Hinata quedó helada un par de segundos, y después de asimilar las palabras, sonrió con dulzura.

—Y ehm... ¿Eso... eso significa que, que te gusto? ¿O estoy ma, malinterpretando las cosas?

—Lo primero —afirmó el Uchiha, y luego, al darse cuenta de la dimensión de lo que estaba diciendo, agregó, un poco golpeado—: Pero, mira, no te estoy pidiendo nada... Sólo me pregunto si quieres, no sé, tomar algo al salir, o venir a casa a ver The Walking Dead o algo...

Se hizo un silencio. La Hyūga lo contempló con las mejillas bien rojas durante unos instantes, aún con las manos en el pecho, como tratando de infundirse valor. Finalmente sonrió cándida.

—Ehm, Sasuke-kun eres tan, tan l-lindo.

El Uchiha sonrió, triunfante, aunque curioso: no sabía a qué se refería con «l-lindo», sí a sus atributos físicos o a su comportamiento. Sin embargo, ignoró su duda, porque la satisfacción era más fuerte.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—N-no, no lo sé —contestó Hinata tirando lejos el pendrive del profesor y apagando rápidamente todas las computadoras. Cuando terminó, finalmente se acercó a él, jugueteó con sus dedos con la mirada gacha y ruborizada—. Um, a, a donde quieras.

Sasuke sintió que se movía el piso bajo sus pies, pero intentó con todas fuerzas aparentar estar tranquilo. Sonrió como estuvo haciéndolo todo el día, y se dirigió rápidamente al sitio en donde había dejado su portafolios, para tomarlo y salir pitando de allí. Cuando lo hizo le tendió la mano a Hinata y ella la aceptó con mucha vergüenza.

—Em ¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? —exclamó quedo con semblante alegre e inocente—. No, pudiste haber, e-elegido un mejor momento. ¡Hace semanas que me estoy dando por vencida con Naruto-kun!

—Ah.

Y aunque aquella mención innecesaria le sentó como una patada en el culo, ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para arruinar su felicidad. Había sido un gran día y seguramente, se pondría aún mejor...

* * *

...

**N/A: Feh como sea, OoC o no me he divertido de lo lindo escribiendo este Shot, no se, me sentía graciosa e inspirada al mismo tiempo lol! He aquí el resultado de ello xD **

**Estoy que caigo de sueño pero no quería dormir sin terminar y postear esto para vosotras, espero que mis vagos intentos de humorista sean del agrado general ^^**

**Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto c=**

**See you~**


End file.
